There is considerable evidence that some mercury from "silver" fillings distributes to body tissues, particularly the brain. By conducting a cross-sectional study of approximately 800 adults, aged 30-49, we will test whether amalgam-derived mercury is associated with decreased performance on tests of neurological function, balance, visuospatial ability, memory, attention/executive function, and renal function.